Serena Tsukino
|title = Fairy of the Lunaria and Silver Crystal Princess of Lunaria Future Queen of Cristal-Milleniua |alias = Evie (Season 1 Episode 2) |gender = Female |age = 16 |birthday = June 30 |sign = Chimera |class = Fairy |power = Super-sonic cries Crystalkinesis Healing Photokinesis |occupation = Student at Alfea (formerly) Teacher at Alfea Talent Scout (WoWS) |affiliation = Alfea Sailorix Club Specialists Lunaria |family = Serenity and Finlay (biological parents) Ida Tsukino and Kenji Tsukino (adoptive parents) Samuel Tsukino (adoptive brother) Luna (Older Sister) Arte (Brother-in-law, future cousin-in-law) Diana (future niece) Rini (future daughter) |relationship = Darien (Fiancé, future husband) Andrew (Temporary boyfriend in season 2) |pet = Gin, a rabbit |pixie = Chibi Chibi, pixie of light |selkie = Crysta, the Gatekeeper of Lunaria. |animal = Usa the rabbit |origin = Lunaria |cartoon = Episode 1 |cinelume = Sara Hirsch (Season 1-3) Julie Mong (season 4) |4kids = Melissa Locke (season 1) Lori Roberson (seasons 2 and 3) |nick = Erica Borrego (Specials, season 3) Olivia Welsh (Seasons 4-6) |duart = Stephanie Sheh |italian = Lisa Goretti |dbro = Sara Hirsch (movie 1) Julie Mong (movie 2-3) }} .... Personality Sailorix Club (Story) Preseries Seasons |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = |-|Season 3 = |-|Season 4 = |-|Season 5 = |-|Season 6 = |-|Season 7 = Movies |-|Silver Kingdom = |-|Magical Adventure = |-|Dark Abyss = World of Wonderful Sailorix |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = Appearance |-|Civilian = - Season 1= Serena in this season dons a pink sweater, black skirt, pink socks, and black shoes. - Season 2= For a majority of the season Serena wears her season 1 attire. In the last few episodes, Serena wears a white puffy-short-sleeved shirt, a blue tank-top over her shirt, and blue shorts. She wears black shoes and long white stockings, like in Season 3. - Season 3= Serena wears a white puffy-short-sleeved shirt, a blue tank-top over her shirt, and blue shorts. She wears black shoes and long white stockings. - Season 4= In this season, the blond wears a light pink shirt with long sleeves (for the fall/winter) or short sleeves. The shirt doesn't really rest on her shoulders too much so she wears a cotton candy pink tank underneath. She wears a light yellow skirt and pink heels. - Season 5= She wears a light purple dress with a yellow cardigan over it and pink shoes. She has a bracelet on her right wrist and a silver necklace. - Season 6= - Season 7= - Spin-off(s)= }} |-|Magic Winx = She wears a hot pink top with a turtle neck but no sleeves. Her skirt is a dark blue and her hot pink boots are up to her knees. |-|Charmix = |-|Enchantix = Serena has feather pins on top of her hair and wears a dress in similar style to Bloom's but is red, pink, blue, and aqua, and aqua sandals. |-|Believix = |-|Sophix = |-|Lovix = |-|Harmonix = |-|Sirenix = |-|Eternalix = |-|Mythix = |-|Butterflix = |-|Tynix = |-|Dreamix = Magical Abilities Curiosities * Birthday: June 30 * Astrological Sign: Chimera * Favorite Food: Ice cream, sweets, and doughnuts! * Favorite Color: White * Favorite Hobby: Eating, reading comics, shopping! * Ideal Boyfriend: Darien is the best boyfriend! * Best Friend: Mina! * Favorite Movies: Comedies and romance. Better if a romcom! * Loves: My hobbies, magic, being with friends! * Favorite Music: Pop Music * Favorite Spell: Any! * Phobia: Monsters Trivia *Her Italian voice actor also voices Rini. Category:Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Characters (Sailorix Club) Category:21moon24 Category:Characters (WoWS) Category:Sailorix Club Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Lunaria Category:Cristal-Milleniua